Gumball Watterson
Gumball Christopher Watterson is the main protagonist of the television series Gumball 10 and sequel Gumball 10: Hero Generation!. He is a fourteen-year-old, cerulan coloured male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High with his twelve-year-old adopted brother Darwin and his six-year-old genius sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. Gumball also has a crush on Penny, who is also in Miss Simian's class. Penny has a crush on Gumball as well, but they struggle to express their emotions to each other. Personality Gumball is very portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to put them right with somewhat not-bright ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes turn out, his optimism stop him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to acknowledge that he is being tricked, which may mean that he is too optimistic and to notice most negative things around him. Gumball seems to never learn his lesson. He has a big ego and it is where he is most sensitive. He is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Surprisingly, he seems really stupid and smart at the same time. For instance, he acts really dumb and goes to great illogical lengths to find something. However, he has proven, time and time again, he makes this up with cleverness. This is shown with Darwin and him making well put videos for a 5 minute time frame within short notice. Gumball also having a better command of the English language than most, using words like "adjectives" rather than simply saying "words" when explaining to Darwin why in his opinion Great and Good are basically the same thing, and also using the word "trivial", despite not knowing words like "responsible" (though he knew "reprehensible"). It's possible that he uses above average grammar (for a seventh grader) for laughs. Gumball and Darwin's debate was rather well cut, implying Darwin understood as well, increasing his intelligence randomly. Appearance Gumball is a blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers, but only five are visible because his head is always at an angle. He usually wears grey jeans coupled with a tan sweater which is bordered with brown on the cuffs and collar Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons (including Darwin) without visible eyelashes. But in Gumball 10: Hero Generation his clothes are just like Ben's in AF and UA. Relationships Darwin Gumball and Darwin are best friends and have a very close brotherly relationship. The two boys have a big imagination and like to get up to mischief. They get along very well, although they argue at times. Gumball sometimes turns his nose up at Darwin's ideas and they both go for a more childish or foolish approach. Darwin was once Gumball's pet, who sprouted legs for some reason, learned to talk and became able to digest food other than fish flakes. Anais Gumball usually relies on Anais with his problems. She likes to inform Gumball that she is right and he is wrong. Although Gumball will never admit it, he actually loves and admires his sister and knows that she is right about things most of the time. Penny Penny is Gumball's love interest. Gumball has a gigantic crush on her, and Penny has one on him, too. He often blurts that he loves/likes her and gets away with it either by keeping it as a secret, hiding it, or hoping she ignores it. Despite it being somewhat obvious that Penny likes him back, he is always nervous when he has to ask her out on a date or even talk to her because he is afraid she might reject him. When they are about to kiss, the moment is usually disturbed. In Gumball 10: Hero Generation!, Penny and Gumball kiss in fourth episode Love At First Fright. Llabmug Llabmug is Gumball alternate twin. Llabmug likes trying to steal Gumball's identity, to think of him as a villian. Gumball is the total oppisite of Llabmug. Llabmug had no name until his began to be Gumball's doppelganger. Ben Tennyson Ben is one of Gumball's sworn rival for 1 year now, ever since he got the Ultimatrix. Other Appearances Ben 10: Alien Generation He is set to appear in Season 3 with his AWOG appearance Ben 10: Aliens He is one of the characters teaming up with Ben and Rook (Season 3) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Animals Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:Male Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Galvans Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens